


Wild on the Side

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the episode "Where the Wild Things Are".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Sadbhyl. Beta'd by Mydeira.

Joyce watched as Rupert fidgeted with his cappuccino, not hearing the performer currently in the spotlight. She laid a hand over his comfortingly. “Relax. You’re going to be fine.”  
  
“I don’t know what I was thinking,” he protested. “I’m no musician.”  
  
“You have a beautiful voice,” she insisted, “you haven’t got anything to be ashamed of.”  
  
“If it were an open mic, perhaps...”  
  
“But it isn’t. It’s a performer’s showcase, for which you had to audition. They liked you, and these people will, too.”  
  
“So stop being such an old woman, Ripper,” Ethan said, sliding past him to settle into the chair on the other side of Joyce.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Rupert growled.  
  
“What, and miss your command performance?” He looked shocked.  
  
Joyce put a hand on Rupert’s arm. “My command,” she said simply. “I thought you could use a few friends in the audience.”  
  
“He is not my friend.” But the anger in his tone had softened.   
  
“I’m touched, Rupert,” Ethan mocked, flagging down a waitress. “A double espresso, please. So just why are you doing this anyway if you’re so worked up about it? I thought you’d gotten the music thing out of your system in college.”  
  
“He played in college?” Joyce asked, curious at this new piece of information.  
  
“Ethan...”   
  
“Oh yes, he was quite the little punk. Didn’t quite fit in, though, as he actually had talent.”   
  
Joyce grinned at the image. “I bet you drove the girls wild.”  
  
Rupert shrugged modestly. “Yes, I did, actually...”  
  
“I think you’re on, old man,” Ethan interrupted.  
  
They looked over to see the stage manager gesturing to Rupert. He took a deep breath, picked his guitar up by the neck and with one quick glance at his companions for encouragement, made his way up to the stage.  
  
Joyce rested her hand on Ethan’s leg. “I’m glad you came. And I think he is, too.”  
  
“If nothing else, I managed to distract him from his nerves. He looked like he was about ready to bolt.”  
  
“He’s not used to putting himself out in front.”   
  
“How things change...”   
  
She was saved having to respond as Rupert did a quick tune check before he began a steady drumming on the body of the guitar, followed by a deep G chord progression that matched his percussion. And then his throaty baritone cut in.  
  
 _I put into Nashville, Tennessee  
But you wouldn't even come around to see me  
And since your headin' up to Carolina  
You know I gonna be right there behind you  
  
_All around the room fingers began tapping and heads started nodding, enjoyment written on every face. Joyce couldn’t blame them. He was good.  
  
 _'Cause I always have to steal my kisses from you  
Always have to steal my kisses from you   
_  
Ethan leaned over to speak directly in her ear. “Have you been holding out on the poor man, my dear? He sounds positively bereft.”   
  
She laughed lightly and leaned back. “If I was, I wouldn’t be now!”  
  
Rupert had the audience entirely at his command. As he moved through the guitar solo, his fingers moving deftly along the frets, they all clapped or tapped on the table, totally with him as he transitioned back into vocals. And as he brought it to a close, they all burst into generous applause. Joyce applauded right along with them. Ethan sat with his arms crossed over his chest, an enigmatic smile curling his lips.   
  
Rupert bowed his head in acknowledgement of their approval, taking a drink of water from a glass waiting for him. Then he settled the guitar back on his knees and wrapped his fingers lower around the neck to begin a much slower strum.  
  
 _No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
_  
The patrons became quiet, focused on his playing and his words. She looked at Ethan, who was looking even more enigmatic than before. “I think this one is for you.”  
  
His dark eyes never left Rupert. “You have absolutely no idea.”   
  
_But my dreams  
They aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
_  
She was startled when Ethan sat upright suddenly. “Something’s wrong.”  
  
“How do you know?”  
  
“I just had a chill go up my spine,” he explained, looking past her. “That and the fact that there are four dumbstruck teenagers standing in the doorway.”   
  
Joyce turned to see Willow and Xander with Anya and another girl she didn’t know. Willow’s jaw had dropped and Xander looked positively ill. She looked to Rupert, who was just noticing them himself. His eyes flashed from the kids to Joyce and Ethan and back before he bent his head back to the guitar, focusing on finishing the song. Joyce and Ethan both pulled back in their seats, trying to avoid notice. But the sight of a musical Giles was apparently all the distraction Buffy’s friends needed.  
  
The applause was just as generous as it had been after the first song. Rupert acknowledged it, but turned to speak quietly to the stage manager before stepping down to another ovation. He went over to Willow and the group gathered around him, speaking animatedly as the next performer took the stage. Joyce watched him listen intently, then say something that must have been a dismissal and waited as they headed out. Then he turned and came over to the table.  
  
“There’s trouble,” he said quietly, bending close to her but taking Ethan in with his gaze. “I have to go.” He slid the guitar back in its case and snapped the clasps shut.  
  
“Is Buffy okay?” The usual worry rose up in her throat.  
  
“I’m sure she’s fine,” he said comfortingly, running a gentle hand along her arm. “It sounds like a haunting. We’re going to go see what we can find. Ethan, will you make sure she gets home alright?”  
  
“Of course. She’ll be in the best hands.”  
  
“She’d better be.” He ignored the jibe, turning back to Joyce. “I’ll let you know as soon as we get this straightened out.”  
  
She nodded, giving him a watery smile.  
  
“Rupert,” Ethan caught him just as he was about to turn.  
  
“What?”  
  
He pointed with a smirk. “I like the earring.”  
  
Rupert reached up instinctively to touch the small gold hoop in his ear, startled out of his concern to smile slightly. “It’s Joyce’s. She gave it to me for luck.” He bent down and kissed her cheek quickly. “Later.” And he followed the kids out into the night.  
  
Ethan leaned closer to her, resting an arm along the back of her chair. “Do I get the other one?” he flirted shamelessly.  
  
She pulled her eyes away from Rupert’s disappearing back. “Only if I can put it through your nose. I need some way to hold onto you.”   
  
He smiled and let one finger trace along her shoulder. “But don’t you see I’m already completely your slave?”   
  
“Oh, yeah?” She looked at him, amused but doubtful. “Come home and clean my garage.”   
  
He just laughed.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult time (as opposed to grownup time).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by Sadbhyl. Beta'd by Mydeira.

It was almost two in the morning when Giles let himself into Joyce’s house, leaving his shoes at the bottom of the stairs to move as silently as possible up to Joyce’s room.  
  
Joyce was asleep, with Ethan spooned close up against her back, his arm draped possessively around her waist. Giles had to pause and appreciate how content they looked in each other’s company.   
  
Ethan was the first to notice his presence. He lifted his head to meet Giles’ eyes. “Who carried the day?” he asked softly.  
  
“We did.” Giles began slowly undressing, not feeling the need to rush in the comfortable ease that pervaded the room. “One of the girls had to go to hospital for an impaled hand, but other than that no injuries.”  
  
Joyce was awake now as well, looking at him with large, concerned eyes. “Buffy?”  
  
He slipped into the bed next to her. “Is fine. Mortified beyond words, but otherwise unharmed.” He kissed her tenderly, and she responded instantly, relief making her mouth soft and pliant. He pulled away gently, saw Ethan kissing softly along her shoulder, and lifted his head to catch Ethan’s mouth with as much care as he had kissed Joyce. When it ended, Ethan looked at him with an odd, curious expression. But he couldn’t explain. He didn’t want to fight tonight, didn’t want to struggle for dominance, for control. He just wanted peace.  
  
He turned his attention back to Joyce, returning to her mouth for long, tender caresses as his hands moved gently over her body. Ethan followed his lead, their hands occasionally sliding over one another unhindered as they worshipped her curves, until she was trembling, softly gasping at the attention. Ethan rolled onto his back, supported by the headboard and pillows into a half sitting position, and drew Joyce up onto him so her back rested on his chest, their heads almost even. Giles spread her legs, hooking them over Ethan’s so that she was fully open to him as Ethan continued caressing her breasts and torso, murmuring softly in her ear. She gasped softly as Giles ran one long finger down through her labia, separating them to allow the moisture pooled there to flow freely, glistening in the ambient streetlight. He rose up over them, centering himself to slowly, slowly push into her. She mewled, short, soft, eager sounds that matched the pace of his thrusts. Ethan supported her, held her close as Giles slowly began riding her. “Does he feel good, my dear?” Ethan spoke low and mellifluously, his voice reaching Giles as well. “Do you like the way he fills you up, stretches you out?”  
  
Her eyes were huge as she met Giles’, her hips moving in eager counterpoint to his. “Oh, yes,” she groaned, as much to Giles as to Ethan. She draped one arm over Giles’ shoulder, twisting the other back around Ethan’s neck to draw his head down for a kiss. Her soft moans of satisfaction echoed in Ethan’s throat, the sound of the two of them arousing Giles even more. She used her hold on Ethan’s neck to help lever her movements against Giles, and he felt a wave of sympathy and arousal at the thought of how the soft curve of her ass must be rubbing against Ethan’s cock. He hitched himself up further, pushed deeper into her to catch Ethan’s mouth with his own, devouring it with passion, with promise, with a deep groan of pleasure.   
  
Ethan’s hand cast over Giles’ shoulder to caress over the skin of his back, his legs squeezing against the outside of Giles’ thighs, and suddenly Giles felt as though he were making love to both of them at once, that they had ceased to be individuals but had, the three of them, become one entity, joined in delight. Joyce’s soft quim around his cock, Ethan’s hard mouth on his, solid and giving flesh everywhere he touched. He groaned and increased his efforts as he felt Ethan’s hand move to the point where Giles and Joyce joined, heard Joyce cry out as Ethan began fingering her in time to Giles’ strokes. Giles moved back and forth between their mouths, kissing them both as though they were two heads of the same lover. His lovers.  
  
“Joyce!” he moaned as his release reared up inside him. “Ethan!” he growled as she began seizing around him. He clutched them both close as he spent deep inside her, head nestled in her shoulder and against Ethan’s cheek.  
  
As he came down, Giles reveled in the caresses of three hands over his back and shoulders. The fourth, Ethan’s, was gently stroking Joyce’s hair. Giles bent down and drifted his lips softly over her slack mouth, drawing a rapturous sigh from her. Her eyes, dark and sultry, fluttered open to meet his, and she smiled contentedly. “He needs...” she started to whisper.  
  
“I know,” Giles interrupted. “Let me.”  
  
She nodded, and when he pulled out of her, slack and wet, she rolled aside to let him lower his full body onto Ethan, capturing his mouth and reveling in the man’s erection. Ethan made no pretense of control, groaning eagerly into Giles’ mouth. Joyce was back a moment later, and she reached between them to stroke along Ethan’s blood-swollen cock, giving it several long pulls before deftly rolling the condom down over him. Giles rolled them over until Ethan had the superior position, lifting one leg to prop against Ethan’s shoulder.  
  
Ethan’s eyes narrowed, doubting, but Joyce’s hands stroking gel along his length prevented him from saying anything. She slid her hand down between Giles’ buttocks to gently, erotically prepare him for Ethan’s entrance. Preparing her lovers for each other. It was intimate, erotic, decadent, and Giles felt his cock respond, spent though it was.  
  
With encouragement from Joyce, Ethan shifted his hips in, levering Giles up with his own leg to ease his penetration. His long shaft slipped easily through the tight ring of muscles and they both groaned in satisfaction at the connection. Joyce hummed her own pleasure at the sight of them and bent her head to kiss Giles. He groaned into her mouth as Ethan moved deeper, faster, and then again when she released him to capture Ethan’s mouth. Then she lay down to spoon against their rocking bodies, her head resting on Giles’ shoulder.  
  
Ethan for his part never took his eyes from Giles’ face, studying, questioning as they moved together, face to face in a way they never had before. Giles clenched his muscles and had the satisfaction of hearing Ethan groan. “God, you feel almost as good as her,” he rumbled. But Giles had no chance to parse that grammatical riddle before Joyce’s hand wrapped around his now erect cock and began stroking wantonly.  
  
He lost all focus as the two of them worked their will on him. Ethan’s strokes were coming more erratically now, sweat beading on his lower lip. And Joyce was fisting his own cock hard and fast, in a way calculated to drive him quickly over the edge. “Come for us, Rupert,” she whispered in his ear.   
  
And he did, jets of pearly come shooting out of her fist and up over his belly and chest as every muscle in his body tightened. Ethan roared and with one last slam of his pelvis came as well, a deep shuddering release that left him weak. As they both finished, he pulled out gingerly and collapsed on the bed beside Giles, the two of them gasping for breath.  
  
Joyce took up a hand towel and gently cleaned Giles’ torso and down between his legs, then shifted to Ethan, disposing of the condom and wiping him off gently. Then without a word she nestled between them and fell back to sleep.  
  
They lay there for a while, both men holding her, softly touching her, before Ethan finally sat up. “What was that all about, Ripper?” he asked quietly.  
  
Giles thought about the old woman’s words that night before answering simply, “Purification.”  
  
Ethan raised a doubting eyebrow.  
  
“I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”  
  
“Heaven forbid.” He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rose, gathering up his clothes.  
  
“Oh, do come back to bed, Ethan. You need some sleep.”  
  
Ethan pulled his trousers on. “I’m not the morning after fellow, Rupert. You know that.” He shrugged into his shirt. “I’ll leave that in your more than capable hands.”  
  
“She’s not going to let you get away with this much longer.”  
  
Ethan reached out to gently stroke her hair. “No, I’m certain she won’t.” And Giles thought he heard a hint of regret in his voice.   
  
He shrugged it off a moment later and finished dressing. “Tell her...tell her I’ll stop by sometime. Can’t say when.”  
  
“Can’t, or won’t?”  
  
Ethan grinned wickedly. “We are still playing for opposite sides, Rupert, even if we have found common ground. Can’t make it easier on you, can I?” And he disappeared down the hall, a soft “Be seeing you” drifting back to Giles’ ears.  
  
With a sigh, Giles settled more comfortably into the bed, pulling the comforter over them as he gathered her close, a mirror image of the position he had found her and Ethan in earlier.  
  
And tried to ignore the twinge of emptiness caused by Ethan’s departure.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs are “Steal My Kisses” by Ben Harper and “Behind Blue Eyes” by The Who.


End file.
